Mihara Kyodai’s Story
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Un día común y corriente en la relacion de los hermanos Mihara. [Oujiro e Ichiro [I.chan]]


**_Este es un fanfiction Yaoi y como tal, narra y describe relaciones amorosas y sexuales entre hombres. Si no estás cómodo con el tema o te desagrada, puedes retirarte. No acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Mihara Kyodai's Story"

by Emiko Mihara

Era de tarde, casi de noche en la cede central de Piffle Princess, en Tokyo. En uno de el último piso, un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos marrones salía del ascensor caminando hacía el final del pasillo: la oficina del presidente, Ichiro Mihara.

El joven golpeó la puerta y aguardó a que la voz del mayor le permitiera pasar, pero nadie respondió. Golpeó de nuevo, pero nada cambió. Abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¿Nii-san? – lo llamó, pero la oficina estaba vacía.

«¿Para qué me llama si no va a estar cuando vengo?» pensó un tanto enfadado el chico.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo y el uniforme, que se le había desarreglado por haber corrido desde el instituto al responder a la 'llamada urgente' de su ani y caminó con dirección al ascensor, bajando a uno de los pisos inferiores.

- /Tercer piso/Investigaciones/ - dijo la voz en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

- ¡Buenas tardes! – saludó al llegar junto a un escritorio inundado de papeles.

- ¡Oujiro-kun! – se dejó escuchar una voz muy jovial y de entre los papeles surgió la cabeza rubia de Ogata - ¿Qué haces en la compañía tan tarde? – preguntó inclinando levemente la cabeza (todo lo que pudo, estaba sepultado en papeles U)

- Mi nii-san me pidió que viniera... ¿No está? -

- Hai. Está en la oficina de videos, revisando las últimas grabaciones de Athena y Hikaru. – respondió Ogata señalando con la cabeza la puerta al final del pasillo.

- Arigato. Eto... Ogata-san... – dudó Oujiro.

- ¿Nani Oujiro-kun? -

- ¿Qué son estos papeles? – preguntó Oujiro interesado, señalando las montañas que lo superaban en altura.

Tomó unas cuantas hojas del piso entre sus manos y las leyó. En todas decía una y otra vez, en perfecta caligrafía japonesa "No debo interrumpir al jefe I-chan"

- Es un castigo del jefe Mi—i—I-chan... – respondió Ogata llorando mientras se volvía a enterrar entre los papeles y empezaba escribir de nuevo.

- ¿Cuántos... tenes que hacer? – le preguntó Oujiro asomándose en el huequito que había quedado por la salida de Ogata.

- No lo sé... - contestó entre mocos - El jefe dijo: «Escribí y no me molestes más» -

- Bueno... Voy a verlo¿sí? – se disculpó Oujiro con unas gotitas en la nuca.

Caminó por el pasillo y abriendo apenas la puerta, se asomó para ver el interior de la sala de video. Además de la luz que daban las cuatro pantallas de TV 21' que rodeaban la pantalla gigante, también encendida, la habitación estaba oscura. Oujiro entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Dio unos pasos hasta estar detrás de la silla frente a los controles en donde creía, estaba su nii-san Ichiro.

- ¿Nii-san? – murmuró e hizo girar apenas la silla - ¿Nani? – estaba vacía.

**/CLIC/ **

Oujiro se giró para ver que había provocado el sonido, pero llegó a ver solo sombras. Las pantallas de televisión se habían apagado y Oujiro se vio envuelto por el indeseado abrigo de la absoluta oscuridad.

- ¿Nii-san? Soy yo, Oujiro. – no recibió respuesta alguna – Nii-san, ya. No juegues. -

Oujiro empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Ogata le había dicho que Ichiro estaba allí, pero bien podría haberse equivocado... Si no lo vio llegar a él, tal vez no vio a Ichiro irse.

- ¿Nii-san? – intentó llamarlo de nuevo con voz temblorosa.

La situación no le gustaba ni un poquito. Dio varios pasos hasta que chocó de lleno con el borde de una mesa, golpeándose.

- Auch... – se quejó masajeándose el estómago.

«Suficiente» pensó y apoyando las palmas en la mesa, fijando la mirada en un lugar cualquiera frente a él, dijo en voz segura y con un dejo de burla:

- Me voy nii-san. Y la próxima vez que te den ganas de 'jugar', llama a otro porque yo no vengo. – y casi al mismo tiempo en que intentó darse la vuelta, algo, o mejor, alguien lo empujó contra la mesa, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

- ¿Ya te vas? – susurró una voz en su oído - ¿Me querías dejar solo después de que te esperé por casi tres horas y me deshice de Ogata? -

- Ichiro no baka. – murmuró Oujiro sin girar su rostro – ¿Esperarme tres horas? Si me llamaste hace quince minutos... – lo contradijo.

- Aa... Pero desde hoy a la tarde que quería que vinieras... deberías decir 'Gracias nii-san por no interrumpir mis clases' – murmuró I-chan al oído de su otouto.

- No te voy a agradecer nada... Además, siempre nos vemos en tu oficina. – aclaró el menor - ¿Porqué no me esperaste ahí? – le preguntó enojado, ahora si dándose la vuelta, quedando con el rostro frente al pecho de Ichiro.

- Quería probar algo nuevo. – murmuró el mayor – Algo un poco... más emocionante. -

Las manos de Ichiro se deslizaron lentamente por la cintura y la cadera de su otouto y tomándolo del trasero, lo sentó sobre la mesa.

- Basta... – lo paró Oujiro agarrándolo por las muñecas – Te dije que consiguieras a otro. No quiero jugar. – aclaró.

- Pero yo sí quiero... – murmuró Ichiro zafándose, acercándose a Oujiro para robarle un beso.

- Nh... Mhnh... – murmuró Oujiro tratando de que el mayor lo soltara, con muy pocos resultados.

Sus manos estaban contra el pecho de Ichiro, como empujándolo, pero finalmente se rindió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para responder mejor el beso, que no tardo en volverse más profundo. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una lucha que Ichiro ganó, robando toda la respiración del menor antes de soltarlo.

- Ves que queres jugar... murmuró el mayor sonriendo sin que el otro lo notara por la oscuridad.

- ¿Cuál... es el juego... de hoy? – preguntó Oujiro sonrojado y un tanto agitado por el beso.

- Veamos... Hoy jugaremos... 'Sabores'. – respondió Ichiro con una carcajada un tanto maniática (ya saben...) y dándole primero un beso a su otouto, se alejó a buscar las cosas para jugar. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Oujiro sintió que su ani estaba de nuevo junto a él.

- ¿Vas a...? – pero no tuvo que terminar la frase ya que sintió los pañuelos de seda alrededor de sus muñecas y la gruesa pañoleta negra sobre sus ojos.

**/CLIC/** se encendió una lamparita sobre la mesa para que Ichiro pudiera ver lo que hacía. Junto a él tenía una pequeña mesa con rueditas en donde reposaban potes con frutas cortadas, salsas dulces, y algunas otras golosinas para el juego.

- Hoy no hay cama así que te vas a quedar sentado por ahora. – aclaró el mayor, y acercó una silla y la mesa de rueditas hasta estar frente de Oujiro - Bien... O-chan... – dijo entre risas Ichiro, mordiendo un trozo de cereza y luego bebiendo una cucharada de salsa de chocolate. Se acercó al menor y lo beso profundamente - ¿A qué sabe? – preguntó sonriendo muy cerca del rostro de Oujiro.

Oujiro trató de saborear lo más que pudo, pero lo único que reconoció fue el chocolate.

- ¿Cho... Chocolate? – respondió medio en pregunta.

- ¿Solo eso? – se volvió a acercar Ichiro y le susurró al oído – Perdiste. -

- ¿Porqué¡Era chocolate! – hizo un puchero el menor.

- No, no, no... Era cereza y chocolate... - respondió su ani, desabrochándole el saco del uniforme, besando y lamiéndole el cuello, sacándoselo y dejándolo con la camisa blanca - Respuesta incompleta es respuesta incorrecta. Conoces las reglas. – se escudo el mayor eligiendo algo más de la mesa de rueditas.

Ichiro agarró una ramita de canela y mordió la punta apenas. Luego tomó una hoja de menta y la acercó a la nariz de Oujiro, pero sin tocarlo. Luego, lo besó.

- ¿Bien O-chan¿A que sabe? – preguntó seguro de que el menor se iba a confundir por el aroma a menta.

- Es... ¿menta? – preguntó pero la risa de su ani le hizo ver que se había equivocado.

- Nop. Canela. –

Ichiro volvió a acercarse a Oujiro y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, viendo como el rostro blanco del menor se sonrojaba rápidamente cuando le rozaba el pecho con apenas la punta de los dedos. Bajando la prenda blanca por los hombros del adolescente, Ichiro no pudo contener las ganas de besar ese cuello y esos hombros tan deliciosamente cremosos, suaves y tersos.

- Nii—san—¿Y—el—ju—ue—go? – preguntó el menor recordándole a Ichiro porque estaban ahí.

- Tenes razón. – se alejó acomodándose los anteojos – Sigamos. -

La trampa de Ichiro esta vez era que Oujiro probara algo que no le gustaba disfrazado con algo que si, por eso agarró una frutilla y la mordió para luego beber una cuchara de salsa de vainilla.

- O-chan... – lo llamó y de improviso lo tomó de la nuca y lo beso, pasándole parte de la salsa de vainilla, directo en la boca. Oijiro la degustó y no pudo evitar sonreir.

- Es demasiado fácil, nii-san. – reveló el menor – Es vainilla. –

- Vainilla, sí... -

- Solo vainilla. -

- Gomen. Estas equivocado. – rió Ichiro acercándose a él de nuevo, colocando sus manos abiertas sobre los muslos del menor, bajando y subiendo, arrugando la tela – Frutilla y vainilla. – murmuró mientras le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

- ¡Iie! No es justo. – se quejó Oujiro – Estás haciendo trampa. -

- ¿Trampa¡¿Yo! – ironizó Ichiro.

El mayor hizo que Oujiro le rodeara el cuello con los brazos para así poder levantarlo y bajarle los pantalones negros, dejándolo solo con un slip azul oscuro cubriéndolo. Al volver a sentarse en la mesa (de vidrio) Oujiro se estremeció de frío. Ichiro le terminó de quitar el pantalón sin molestarse en los zapatos.

- No... seas... tramposo... nii-san... – murmuró Oujiro acercándose al rostro del mayor para besarlo.

- Uohh... tranquilo otouto... Todavía queda un round más... – le advirtió el mayor dándose cuenta de que el adolescente estaba más que listo - ¿No quieres adelantar las cosas, ne? – preguntó mirando la mesita de rueditas, buscando que probar esta vez.

Leyendo los cartelitos junto a cada posillo, Ichiro encontró una fruta que estaba más que seguro, Oujiro no conocía: granada.

«Con esta gano» se rió en su interior Ichiro, agarrando varias semillas de granada, degustándolas «Está buena... Lo voy a tener en cuenta para la próxima»

Se acercó al menor y lo beso con más ansias que cualquiera de las veces anteriores.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto con anticipada excitación.

Oujiro hizo el vano intento de reconocer algo que no conocía y después de degustar una y otra vez ese sabor extraño en sus labios, se dio por vencido.

- No sé... -

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Ichiro, tapándose a medias la boca para no reír de más.

- Seguro. No sé que es. – se rindió por completo.

- Era granada... ¿La conocías? – preguntó Ichiro haciendo que el menor se recostara en la mesa.

- N... no... – respondió temblando levemente, por frío y expectación.

Las manos del mayor deslizaron el slip un poco nada más y comenzó a besar ese pecho blanco cremoso, lamiendo los botones que formaban los pezones de Oujiro, arrancándole más de un suspiro ahogado.

- No... jue—gue—s... más... – lo apuró el morocho en voz ahogada, haciéndolo sonreír.

- Tranquilo... – lo calmó, acariciándolo por encima de la única ropa que llevaba puesta – No me gusta apurarme. Lo sabes. -

Ichiro desató las muñecas de su otouto y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le sostenía las muñecas a los lados del cuerpo para que no se quitara las vendas de los ojos aún. Su cuerpo se chocaba contra el desnudo del menor y no pasaron muchos besos y lamidas hasta que sintió la insistente erección de Oujiro acariciar su estomago.

El mayor soltó a Oujiro y bajó con más lamidas hasta el elástico del slip y sin quitar la barrera de la ropa, comenzó a masturbarlo, acariciándolo en movimiento de vaivén con su mano. Al ver lo bien que respondía el menor a sus atenciones, se agachó frente a él y comenzó a apretar la punta de ese miembro con sus labios, sin dejar de masajearlo ni quitarle el slip.

- ¡Ah¡Nii-san¡Ah! – no tardo en gemir Oujiro. La forma en que su hermano lo tocaba era única y ardiente - ¡Más¡Nii-san¡Más¡Ah! -

Ichiro lo dejó repentinamente y le quitó el slip, dejándolo totalmente desnudo sobre la mesa de vidrio.

- Quítate... la venda... – dijo el mayor respirando rápido y descompasado.

Oujiro obedeció y una vez desvendado, vio que su ani estaba de pie enfrente de él, con el pantalón ya abierto, mostrando una insistente erección. Se había quitado los lentes y la bata blanca (recuerden que por vestir así siempre le dicen 'hentai' al pobre de I-chan U)

- O-chan... – lo llamó y el menor se sentó para poder abrazarse a él y dejarse besar.

Las manos de Ichiro no tardaron en recorrer la espalda del menor hasta llegar a sus nalgas y comenzar a acariciarlas de manera insistente, tratando de levantarlo. Oujiro sabía lo que su ani quería hacer, por eso le rodeo el cuello para hacérselo más fácil. Una de las manos de Ichiro recorrió un camino muy conocido hasta la entrada del menor y sin aviso ni lubricación, introdujo un dedo en esa entrada para nada estrecha. La facilidad con la que empezó a moverse dentro de esa cueva, acariciando las paredes de manera circular, lo instó a introducir un dedo más y otro. Cuando sintió que el ano de Oujiro estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, retiró sus dedos y separándose del abrazo, lo recostó en la mesa.

- ¿Ya... a... ah? – preguntó Oujiro y el mayor asintió para luego penetrarlo con una única y certera embestida que le arrancó un jadeó a ambos.

Oujiro sentía a su ani entrar y salir de su interior. Quemaba, ardía, pero no dejaba de ser placentero y totalmente embriagante. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas y en un arrebato Oujiro comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo que llevaba Ichiro en su interior. Sintió como el miembro de su ani crecía igual que el suyo. Pronto se correría y su ani igual.

- ¡Ah¡Nii-san! Yo... ¡Ah¡AhahAHHAAH! – gritó Oujiro derramándose al sentir la esencia de su ani penetrar en su interior.

Ichiro se dejó caer sobre Oujiro que le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con la mano libre. Después de un rato, el mayor se puso de pie y se puso los lentes de nuevo mientras Oujiro se sentaba en la mesa.

- ¿Te gusto el juego? – preguntó Ichiro acercándose y besándolo. Oujiro hizo un puchero.

- Me hubiera gustado más si no hubieras hecho tanta trampa. – se quejó.

- Pues practica y así, aunque haga trampa, talvez me ganes la próxima vez. – se rió y el menor bufó.

- ¿Qué jugaremos mañana? – inquirió Oujiro.

- El juego de mañana... – empezó Ichiro – Lo vas a saber mañana. -

Oujiro puso cara de enojado y le sacó la lengua.

"Mihara Kyodai's Story"

- OWARI -

* * *

"Angelic Layer" © CLAMP, 1999

"Mihara Kyodai's Story" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
